Peter Pan and Melody Meets the Powerpuff Girls Movie/Transcript
Intro/Professor's Creation *and Pixar Logo *Pan and Melody Theme Song *shot: A shot of the skyline of Townsville at night. Amidst the shadows and lighted windows of the skyscrapers, a light emanates from the center of the shot. *'Narrator: The city of Townsville! *explosion is heard, and a red hue emanates o.c. down on Townsville streets. An alarm is heard in the distance. *Narrator: ...Is in some serious, serious, serious trouble! *in on a burning building, a bank that has had a large hole blasted into the side of it, possibly the well-known Bank of the Imperial Garden seen in the series due to the design of it, the source of the alarm as it is being robbed, with the suspects' car parked crookedly in the parking lot in front of the bank so they can escape quickly, followed by a donut shop surrounded by four police cruisers, the cops doing nothing to deal with the bank robbery in progress, and then Malph's Market, the grocery store. The alarm continues in the background during each shot. Malph's parking lot is nearly completely vacant save for one white car parked some distance from the front of the store. *Narrator:' Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?! *to a long shot of a grocery store aisle in Malph's, with light music background, as the Professor slowly walks into the scene, rising high above the camera. *Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, a man of science. A forward-thinking man who looks back. Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was ... nice. *the Narrator's dialogue, we see several of the Professor's purchases being rung up, including a box of sugar and several spices. Just as the Professor collects his groceries, he hears the sound of a gun being locked and loaded. Fuzzy Lumpkins, who goes unnamed in the movie, cocks a cartoon classic elephant gun at the distressed cashier woman, who nervously hands him the money as the Professor looks on in sadness and slumps his back as he exits. Fuzzy grins as he gets what he wants. *Narrator: I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to Townsville's salvation! *Professor walks to his car and fishes for his keys in his pocket, but just as he prepares to unlock the driver's side door, shadows come over him. He looks back, confronted by the imposing, also-unnamed Gangrene Gang. Ace already is pulling his fist back for the first punch as the others grin viciously in preparation to beat up the Professor as well. *Narrator: This man, known simply as ... *lands an unseen punch to the Professor's face. *Narrator: ... The Professor. *Melody:Oh My! Hes Fainted! *Peter Pan: Are You Okay. *Professor: Huh? What Are Your Names? *Peter Pan: I'm Peter. Peter Pan. *Melody: Hi. I'm Melody. *Peter Pan: This Is Tinker Bell and The Friends of Pixie Hollow. *whispered* including The Sister and a Pirate. *Tink: Thanks. *Lewis:(exited) Hi I'm Lewis! *Penny Forrester: I'm Penny And This Is....Heh Bolt. *Classified: My name is classified because I am the leader of this strike team. The seal is Short Fuse, weapons and explosives. The bear is Corporal, he's our muscle. And the owl is Eva, intelligence and analysis. *Joy: Hello. I... I'm Joy. So... *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Riley: My name is Riley Anderson. *Coraline Jones: Coraline..Coraline Jones! *Peabody: My name is Mr. Peabody. and This Is Sherman. *Sherman: Hi Mr Peabody! *Penny: I'm Penny Peterson. *Peter Pan: This Is Arthur. *Arthur: Thanks. *Miguel: Hola. *Peter Pan: And Where In under the protection of The Neverland Gang. *Riley: Soooooo...? Who Are You. *Professor: Oh, um, Professor! Professor Utonium! (he bows) Hello! *Classified: Its Nice To Meeting You. *Professor: Thanks. It's very nice to meet you too! *Classified: You're welcome. *Peter Pan: What Happened? *Professor: I'm Going Home Beacuse The Townsville is An Mysterious Trouble so I Gonna Make A Perfect Little Girl. So You Wanna Come My House? *Sherman: Sure! I Hope That Happened Next? *to an extreme close-up of Jojo's monkey face, screeching wildly, as heavy techno music plays in the b.g. He is in the laboratory in the basement of Professor Utonium's suburban home. Jojo leaps from table to table to floor, destroying beakers and other fragile objects in his wake. Pan to the Professor, grocery bag in one hand and head in the other, looking very tired and distressed from what happened outside Malph's with the Gangrene Gang as he watches Jojo's destruction with a distant sadness. As the credits pause moments of action, Jojo destroys a TV, unreels an old-fashioned magnetic tape computer, removes papers from a file cabinet, destroys a glass tubing set by hanging on it until it collapses from the stress, and punches a wall clock, all while the Professor adds in the infamous ingredients of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, and mixes it in angles similar to the cartoon opening. The music reaches a dramatic climax as Jojo pushes the Professor in the back, causing his stirring rod to smash into a beaker of thick black liquid suspended over the pot. The words "Chemical X" are seen in black lettering as the liquid drains from the beaker. The Professor stands hunched over the concoction, a look of combined horror and fascination written on his face as it bubbles and churns in an eerily pink glow. Sensing the reaction becoming more agitated, he backs away from the pot, *Peter Pan: Run! *All: (scream) *Jojo looks on in curiosity. The Professor runs for cover, as Jojo watches the now violently bubbling mixture, fixated, pretty much staring at it up close, oblivious to what is about to happen. A loud explosion is heard, and the screen goes black. Familiar giggling of three little girls is heard, as the Powerpuff logo is slowly zoomed back and a few notes of the theme song come ringing through. 3 Little Girls Borned *from behind the pot, the Professor is in the distance, thrown up against a wall, the lab accoutrements destroyed from either Jojo's mayhem, the explosion, or both. *Peter Pan: What Was That? *Melody: I Don't Know Lets Find OH MY GOSH! Professor Are You Okay!? *professor wearily opens his eyes. In surprise, he whips backwards on his feet and leans towards the wall. He walks forwards from a backwards angle, then another shot shows him coming forward, jaw open, and head tilting as he cannot believe what he sees. Three beautiful, adorable pint sized little girls, with big heads and eyes, are looking up at him, all smiles. Standing in front of the now-empty pot, there is a blond-haired, blue-eyed one on the left her hair in pigtails, arms folded demurely in front, a red-headed, pink-eyed girl in the middle, with a festive red bow and ponytail with arms outstretched from their sides, and a black-haired with green eyes and arms folded behind on the right, her hair is in a bobbed haircut. Their dress colors match their eyes. They are also wearing matching Mary-Janes, white long socks and each dress has a black belt around their waists. *Middle Girl: Hi! *Professor: (jumping backward) Aah! *gasps, Melody Gasps, Peabody got karate skills, Sherman screams, Penny shouting "What is Happening!" Tink and the others gasps, Arthur and Coraline screams, Joy and Sadness screams, Riley looks shocked, Penny and bolt looks shocked, Miguel Rivera screams, Lewis freaks out, Classified and the others looks shocked *Middle Girl: What's your name? *Professor: Oh, um, my name? My name is Professor! Professor Utonium! (he bows) Hello! *Peter Pan: *whispering* are these girls are...weird. *All: Umm...? *Peter Pan: Oh Well. I'm Peter Pan and This Is Melody Mr.Peabody Sherman Peabody Penny Peterson Tinkerbell and the firends of Pixie Hollow Riley Anderson Lewis Robinson Miguel Rivera Penny Forrester Bolt Joy Sadness Arthur Classified Eva Short Fuse Corporal and Coraline jones. *Melody: So We Are The Neverland Team. *Girls (All): Hello, Professor Utonium and The Neverland Team! It's very nice to meet you! *Professor: It's very nice to meet you too! Umm.. what are your names? *Middle Girl: Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us? *Professor: (to Peter Pan) ahem. *Peter Pan: Well (kneeling down, hand on chin, gesturing to the middle girl.) I think the little and Adorable as Me I think I'll call you ... Blossom! *seems pleased, smiling brightly and holding her arms out in front of her. The blonde girl erupts in peals of giggles as the other two look over at her in puzzlement. *Classified: All rifht you all cute and bubbly so I Call you Bubbles. *Professor: So, we have Blossom, Bubbles, and... *on the third girl, eager-faced and blinking excitedly in anticipation of her christening. *Sadness: i Think this Green girl called. *Riley: Buttercup! beacuusee.... it also begins with a B! *eager smile evaporates into a frown, as Buttercup crosses her arms in front of her. *Joy: (laughs) *Professor: And together, you are three perfect little gi- gi- gifts! Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts! *Short Fuse: Gifts?! *Utonium rushes upstairs and into his car as he quickly talks to himself *Professor: Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn, maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! All I've got to do is be a good parent! *Cut to the outside of the Utonium house, a three-blocked house with a tall middle piece with no windows. Professor Utonium quickly backs out of the garage, and o.c., and quickly returns.] *Professor: Note to self - good parents don't leave their kids home alone. *Professor quickly returns downstairs, burdened several feet above his head with presents. *Professor: Sugar, spice, and everything nice, who would have guessed that's what little girls were actually made of? I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little girls! Three perfect, normal little gi-- ahh! *slips on his way down the lab stairs, flailing wildly as the presents go askew. As he falls, Blossom catches him and sets him safely down. The Professor looks on astonished as Blossom floats casually in front of him *Blossom: Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt. *Peter Pan: For death? Wow. *Buttercup: (she is airborne holding gifts mostly in green packaging and ribbons while Bubbles is holding a few in blue wrapping) Hey, are these for us? *professor, slack-jawed, simply nods robotically. The girls zoom off. *Buttercup: Yeah! *Bubbles: Yippee! *Blossom: Thanks, Professor! *Professor raises a hand as if to say something, but fails, slumping to the floor on his knees. From his view, we see the three girls flying around the presents at great speeds, tearing them open at super-speed. Professor glances over at the mixing pot, over which hangs the smashed bottle of Chemical X. As he mulls this over in his mind, he looks back over at the girls, and his expression of astonishment melts into a joyful smile of acceptance. Buttercup zooms in, brandishing a large pile of various toys, obviously the lion's share. These goodies include: A scooter, an alligator, a bucket and spade with a ball inside it, a model airplane, a plush unicorn, a games console, a football, a boxed "Grrrl" action figure, a "Merf" gun and two ...elbow pads? *Buttercup: Hey, thanks! (zooms off) *has chosen more frugally, carrying a stack of thick books and a globe. *Blossom: Yes, Professor, thank you! (zooms off) *has chosen a single toy, a plush purple octopus with a festive top hat, the aptly-called Octi. *Bubbles: This is the best gift ever, dad. *kisses him softly on the cheek, and floats upstairs. The Professor's face melts into an expression of pure joy, tears welling up in his eyes. *Professor: (softly) Yes, it is. *Silvermist: aww hes so nicely. *camera slowly pulls back, with the girls flying happily above the Professor. As the music changes, we see a profile of Jojo, his silhouetted brain obviously sticking far out of his skull, a definite side-effect of when he was looking too closely at the mixture that created the Girls when it blew. He does not know what to make of this, and slowly skulks away into the darkness. What's School?/What Kind of Game? *'Professor:' Wake up girls, time for school! *'Girls (in unison):' What's school? *Peter Pan: Yeah. What's Shool. *''to an outside view of an elementary school building. A large sign outside reads Pokey Oaks kindergarten. Inside, a young, brunette lady with big blue eyes and modest brown dress hunches next to the three girls, with the Professor standing behind. She is obviously the teacher.'' *'Teacher:' This is school! I'm your teacher, Ms. Keane, and this is where kids come to learn! See? *''girls look anxiously. Seventeen kids are seen, chatting happily, doing various things from reading books to playing with trucks. One nondescript little boy walks up.'' *Melody: That was Beauty. *'Boy #1:' Hey, you wanna play? *''girls look uncertain for a moment at the boy, look to Ms. Keane for approval, who nods, then their faces light up in joy. They run off happily with him. The Professor doesn't seem to share their enthusiasm, and expresses his concerns to Ms. Keane.'' *'Professor:' Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Cause I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day, cause they're really special. I mean really special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay so, so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay? *'Ms. Keane:' They'll be just fine, Professor. We'll see you at noon! *'Professor:' Take Care of these Girls do you Understand? *Peter Pan: Sure. *Sherman: No Poblemo. *''Keane pushes the professor out the door as he looks back nervously at his girls.'' *'Professor:' Okay, bye girls, bye! Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh bye! *''[Ms. Keane shuts the door behind him. She then addresses the class. The Professor can be seen waving in the window nearest the door.]'' *'Ms. Keane:' Okay class, take your seats. *''girl and a boy at one table gesture to Ms. Keane.Girl #1:' Ms. Keane, can Blossom sit with us? *'Girl #2:' Can we sit with Bubbles and the girls? *brown-haired boy, with a gruff Popeye-like voice, gestures at Buttercup. His shirt says "Mitch Rocks", implying but not stating his name. This is Mitch Mitchelson, one of the classmates seen in the show.'' *'Mitch:' Can Buttercup and these guys sit over here? *'Ms. Keane:' The girls and the Boys can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone! (the class erupts in cheers) Now, let's begin! *''on the clock, which fades from 9 am to noon. A knock on the door it's Professor Utonium, waving sheepishly with a silly grin.'' *'Ms. Keane:' Hello Professor, right on time! Your boys and the girls are right outside with the other children. *''Professor spies the messy classroom, and becomes distraught.'' *'Professor:' Oh no! Look at this mess! Ohh, I knew the girls would be a handful, but I'm so sorry. *'Ms. Keane:' What, this? (scoffs) This is what happens when you put twenty little kids in one room. The Neverland Gang entertaining everyone with a magic show. Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved little girls. *'Professor:' Nothing out of the ordinary? *'Ms. Keane:' No, like what? *''and Riley anderson seeing on the Kids.'' *''to the girls, with another child, unnamed but similar to Kim (from Mojo Jonesin). Buttercup and Blossom watch on as Bubbles plays hopscotch, throwing a stone to the second square and hopping there. Blossom approves while Buttercup frowns.'' *'Blossom:' That was sweet! *Peter Pan: Well that's super, lets give him a gold star! Kid on the Week! *'Buttercup:' What's the point of this game anyway? *''runs up, and bumps the other girl.'' *'Mitch:' Tag! You're it! (she giggles, runs after him) *''kids all run away from the girl in a circular pattern, while the Utonium kids stand still, confused.'' *'Melody: '''Aww Look at This Kids. *Riley: Hes Aweesome. *Classified: Cute... *Corporal: And Cudly. (chuckels) Sorry. *'Blossom:' Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected! *'Buttercup:' Maybe she's a freak. *'Bubbles:' Yeah, and they hate her! *Zarina: Nope.That's Just how they pay in the game of Tag. Right Guys? *Sadness: Well?... Im Nerving his Nervs. *nondescript girl appears, and touches Bubbles on the arm Bubbles looks very distressed.'' *'Girl #3:' Tag, you're it! *'Bubbles:' Oh no! I've been infected! *''walks in.'' *'Mitch:' All right, what's going on here? *'Bubbles:' I've been infected. *'Mitch:' (smacks head) You're not in-fec-ted, it's just a game! *'Bubbles:' It is? *'Mitch:' Yeah! *'Blossom:' A game; neat! *'Buttercup:' Yeah, how do we play? *'Mitch:' (groans) Okay, look: it's very simple. Bubbles, tag me. *''outstretches his arm to Bubbles. She looks hesitantly at it.'' *'Mitch:' Come on, it's okay. *''slowly she reaches forward and pokes him quickly before quickly withdrawing'' *'Mitch:' All right, now I'm it. And all you gots to do to play is tag someone else. (Tags Buttercup) And they're it! (walks out, and walks back) By the way, you're it! (runs away) *'Buttercup:' Awesome, I'm it! (shaking her arms) What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?! *'Mitch:' (running away) Just tag someone else! And they're it! *Short Fuse: they're it? what do you mean that? *Sherman: I Don't Get It. *Peter Pan: Well.... I Guess That Means Nothing Personal. *Penny Forrester: I don't like that part. *''speed up in tempo with the music, quickly passing by Ms. Keane, the Professor, and the other school children. Buttercup senses this and likewise increases her speed. The other two girls see where this is going, and again increase their speed, their eyes clenched shut in concentration. As the girls continue to increase their speed, the music reaches a frantic pace, and the scenery becomes a speedy blur. As Buttercup races forward, a green trail begins to emanate behind her, and a streak of fire issues from her feet.'' *Vidia: WHOAH! SHE'S MOVING TOO FAST! *''blissfully unaware of her sister's proximity, is caught unawares as Buttercup gives her a full-force shove, sending her careening out of control. *'Buttercup:' Tag! Yooooooouuuuuu're IT! *''her last word, Bubbles is sent grinding into the pavement and blasting a huge wall into the side of the school. The schoolyard audience leaps back in shock and fear.'' *All: YIKES! *Peter Pan: Oh Boy! *''comes bursting out of the roof in a blue parabolic arc, feet jackknifing downwards as she falls.'' *'Bubbles:' I'm gonna tag you guys now! *''other girls quickly break through the schoolyard fence, narrowly avoiding capture as Bubbles slams into the pavement, creating a dust cloud and a large crater. As she slowly pops her head out of the hole, Buttercup and Blossom are a good ten yards away, standing straight and looking at their deposed sister.'' *Periwinkle: This Dosen't Look Guys Not Good! *'Buttercup:' Haha! You missed us! *''stands there pensively for a moment, then quickly smashes them into a house across the street.'' *'Bubbles:' Haha! Tag! You're it! *''scene zooms back to show the desiccated house and the skyline of Townsville. As the girls' voices fade out, the results of their mayhem become apparent, as explosions, crashes, flying trees, cars, and cows evidence their destruction.'' *'Blossom:' No! No, I'm not! Tag, you're it! *'Buttercup:' Tag! *'Blossom:' Missed me! No, you're it! *'Buttercup:' Missed me! *'Blossom:' Tag! *'Bubbles:' Tag! *'Buttercup:' Gotcha! *'Blossom:' Missed me! *''voices trail off into the distance, as a slow pan shows the school children looking onward in gaping astonishment and shock at what they just witnessed. The scene zooms in on the Professor and Ms. Keane. As the teacher stares blankly at what has just transpired, the Professor grins sheepishly again, and takes this convenient opportunity to leave unnoticed through the quite-ample new doorway.'' *Miguel: We Gonna Find These Girls Before Its Too Late! Vamonos! *Riley: I'll Get the Hockey Stick. *Peter Pan: Well' What are You Waiting For It. Move! *Forrester uses A Trycicle. *Penny Forrester: Bolt! Zoom! Zoom! *[Cut to the Professor rushing off from home in his car. His license plate reads "PRFDADY" (a reference to either the words "Professor, Daddy", or a sly reference to Craig McCracken's handle "PuffDaddy" on PPG forums.) Bubbles and Buttercup, flying at super speed, rush through the city and over a sign that reads, "You are now leaving the City of Townsville".] Townsville's Destruction *''and Buttercup, flying at super speed, rush through the city and over a sign that reads, "You are now leaving the City of Townsville".'' *'Bubbles:' Whee! *''busts right through the sign, clearly the one who is it. The Professor, moments too late, speeds down the nearby street.'' *'Professor:' Girls, no! Wait! *Classified: Don't Let the Girls Get Away! *Eva: I Hope That Din't Get In Trouble? *''and Buttercup zip around buildings to avoid their tagged sister. The view focuses in on Blossom, hairbow swept back by the wind as she makes several hairpin turns. In a rear view, as she starts to catch up to her other sisters, they speed up, setting all three off in a dazzling whirl of 90 degree turns through the city streets. As they fly, they drag items from papers to cars in the vacuum of their wake. A red ball is also seen bouncing merrily along. At one point, Blossom gasps and grinds her feet to a halt in front of two very surprised people. Using her super hearing, accentuated by animated sonar waves, Blossom cups her arm to her ear, hearing Buttercup's joyful laughter, and a taunting "can't catch me" from Bubbles. (The building reads 801 a reference to ppg801, the codename and web address for the ppg movie before the official website.) Pausing momentarily to decide where to go, Blossom zips off to the right, leaving the two onlookers to stare at her trail, before narrowly avoiding the flying debris that strikes the building's front, notably a car, whose collision is accentuated from several angles. The Professor, still in control of his vehicle, is not far behind, hanging a hard right to follow Blossom. His face is marked with worry.'' *'Professor:' Oh no! *''same red ball bumps into the Professor's car and continues down Blossom's path.'' *Peter Pan: OH BOY! THAT DOSEN'T LOOK GOOD! *Peabody: But Where's...? *Sherman: There Hey Are! *''['The scene changes to Blossom, keeping her at a fixed distance and focus as she nimbly zooms down city streets. As the camera stops, the roadway behind her glows red and cracks, erupting into flaming debris. Becoming more careless now, Blossom zigzags down a street, leaving a canyon-sized streak behind her. The scene briefly shifts to Buttercup, who has chosen to flee by flying. At a three-way intersection, Buttercup turns left, and the rampaging Blossom just passes her on the straightaway. Turning back o.c., she pummels her way back down Buttercup's path. Following Blossom fixedly behind again, she pursues her flying sister down several twisting streets. Inside a car, a tall thin long-haired young male driver and his shorter, fatter black-haired male friend cry out as the two girls zoom out right in front of them and into busy traffic. (Their appearance could be a reference to Jay and Silent Bob, makers of and actors in such fine titles as Clerks and Mallrats) The driver brakes hard and jerks left, ramming into a large store windowpane. Destroying several more cars, Blossom admires her handiwork, then gasps as she looks forward and notices the traffic jam in front of her. She narrowly zigs between the car lanes, and up onto the side of the adjacent buildings, leaving a similar gouging pattern behind her. The view adjusts sideways, as Blossom runs parallel to the ground across the buildings. Bubbles, for her part, seems to be enjoying this immensely, eyes closed and arms outstretched as she lets out a girlish "whee!" Blossom sees her fly by in the opposite direction, and returning to the ground again, she briefly stops at a street corner before returning alternately to the buildings and ground. Now on her blonde sister's tracks, she pursues the unseen Bubbles down several more streets. Something catches her attention, and she stops, looking upwards with a gasp. The camera focuses in on her head. Her pupils contract rapidly, with a sound similar to a lens instrument focusing in on a distant object. It's a large glass dome ball atop a building, similar in form to a disco ball. Seeing Bubbles' trail in its reflective surface, Blossom zooms in closer and closer to calculate her sister's location.]'' *'Blossom:' Subway, huh? *''eyes re-dilate, and she scopes the nearest subway entrance, and she darts down the tunnel in a spiral fashion, leaving her customary trail. Bubbles is still blissfully unaware of her would-be captor, continuing to fly without heed to direction. Blossom exits the subway and stands confidently at its exit. Bubbles gasps, suddenly aware of her sister's plot, and hitting the pavement, grinds to a halt mere inches from her sister.'' *'Blossom:' Tag! You're it! *''flies off slowly, an air of smugness written all over her as she blows a raspberry at Bubbles, who for her part takes this in for a moment, then looks quite cross, bursting upwards at high velocity and leaving a massive crater behind her. The debris hits several buildings, and narrowly misses the Professor's car. He gasps as he spots the girls.'' *'Professor:' There they are ... ! *''he can finish, he hits the crater left by Bubbles, and his car does a complete backflip with a perfect landing. The red ball hits his car again.'' *Joy: That Was Bumpy. *Sadness: Its Destroying Townsville! *Short Fuse: Sadness' is Right. Townsville is In BIG Trouble! *Peter Pan: Oh Boy! Where Coud It Be? *is now the pursuer. Narrowly missing her two flying sisters, she backpedals by pushing off of the glass globe, which we can now clearly see is the logo of Olive Corp. The impact shatters the narrow base, and the sphere rolls off the building top. As pedestrians scream in horror, the globe smashes into a street way and starts rolling downwards, the surroundings mirrored in its surface. It hits a building at a street corner, and turns onto another road, smashing stores left and right as it bumps back-and-forth down the street. A distant shot shows the girls continuing to flee from Bubbles, smashing into various buildings along the way. As they head towards ground, the force of one impact actually causes the road to curl upwards, sending cars hurling upwards as the wave of asphalt hits them. Buttercup, stationary, pops her head out from behind a corner building, laughing to herself for giving her sisters the slip. *'Buttercup:' Hah, suckers! *''road wave reaches Buttercup, and she is sent spinning vertically into the air, with a blank expression on her face. Bubbles zooms up to her and tags her just at the height of her climb.'' *'Bubbles:' Tag, you're it! *''scene cuts to inside a rather swank looking home high above the city, where a smooth-talking gentleman is wooing a young lady. A car is seeing hurtling towards the room's full-wall windows.'' *'Smooth Man:' You know, I've got a nice car. *''scene cuts away right before the car hits, and from down below, the Professor looks upwards at the high-story impact, as glass rains down on his car. He spies the girls, finally stopped, high in the air in a circle.'' *'Professor:' Huh? *Peter Pan: *gasps* Up There! *All: EEP! *'Bubbles, Blossom:' Tag, you're it! (tagging Buttercup) *'Buttercup:' Hey! *''two girls disappear behind a post-modern style building, and Buttercup, looking left and right, gives a banshee scream as she angrily realizes she's lost them. Tired of playing around, she smashes a beeline right through several buildings. Blossom and Bubbles are standing calmly above a building similar to the Seattle Space Needle.'' *'Blossom:' She'll never find us up here! *''smashes through several more buildings in a fury of anger.'' *'Blossom:' Do you hear something? *''pursuer smashes through a sign labeled gas, which for some reason, is actually filled with a flammable substance. She zooms forward, trailing the edge of the giant fireball billowing out behind her.'' *'Blossom, Bubbles:' Whoa! Run! *''the two anxiously flee, Buttercup zooms behind them and taps them both. Their forms are silhouetted behind the massive fireball emanating in the background.'' *'Buttercup:' Tag, you're both it! *''three stop, and argue as a fire rages on behind them.'' *'Blossom:' Hey! We can't both be it! *'Buttercup:' Why not? *'Bubbles:' (touching Blossom) Tag! *'Blossom:' What? I can't be it twice! *'Bubbles:' Why not? *'Blossom:' Okay then, tag! Now you guys are it! *'Buttercup:' (to Bubbles) Tag! *'Bubbles:' (to the other two) Tag! *'Buttercup:' Hey, no tag backs! (to Blossom) Tag! *'Blossom:' (To Bubbles) Tag! *'Girls (All):' Tag, tag, tag, tag, tag, tag, tag! *''Professor turns a corner and screeches to a halt. He has a good view of the girls from a giant hole through several buildings.'' *'Girls (All):' Tag, tag, tag! You're it! No, you're it! *Short Fuse: I Got...! *''[They take off again']'' *All: AUGH! *''in an elaborate design of flying patterns, as the scene slowly pulls back and the music changes, moving inside a stately room, where a diminutive man looks at the raging destruction.]'' *'Man:' Oh boy. *''man throws open a set of large double doors, his now-visible face revealing a bald head, top hat, white mustache and single monocle with one eye clenched shut. A sash across his chest says "Mayor". As he scuttles his small legs across the red-carpeted floor, he continues to chant to himself.'' *'Mayor:' Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. *''scene cuts quickly back to the girls, then to the Professor driving, and then back to the Mayor as he walks down a long room with tall windows, then the order repeats itself.'' *'Mayor:' Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. *''this point, a shapely buxom babe in alluring red outfit walks into the scene, executing a perfect quick pace in killer high heels. Her face is conveniently off camera. Her name is never expressly mentioned, but she is known as Ms. Sara Bellum in the cartoon show. She matches the mayor's quick little trot as they head down a large flight of stairs.'' *'Ms. Bellum:' Oh boy is right, Mayor. It's terrible, the town is being destroyed by three girls with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take? *''action continues to switch between the girls, Professor, and Mayor once more. Several concerned businessmen are shoving papers in Ms. Bellum's face.'' *'Ms. Bellum:' Don't worry gentlemen, the Mayor and I have the situation under control! *'Mayor:' Oh boy! *'Ms. Bellum:' I know, sir! *''scenes rotate again, now a large crowd of people is surrounding the two politicians.'' *'Mayor:' Oh boy! *'Ms. Bellum:' You tell em, Mayor! Townsville will not stand for this kind of behavior! *''scenes rotate again. Now the mayoral group is outside, led by the diminutive public official.'' *Peter Pan: EVERYOBDY HOLD OOOOOON! *All: (screaming) *'Ms. Bellum:' Uh, Mayor, hello? City being destroyed? Where are you going?! *'Mayor:' Oh boy! (scenes rotate) *'Ms. Bellum:' Mayor, what are you doing?! We're in a serious pickle! *'Mayor:' Exactly! *''group stops mid-stride. The mayor is in front of a food cart. The Professor rushes behind the girls.'' *'Professor:' Girls, no! *Melody: OH GOSH! *Riley: YIKES! *Joy and Sadness: AAHH!! *''vendor is seen busying himself inside the food cart.'' *'Mayor:' Ahem, Helloooooooooo. *''vendor pops his head out. He looks like the mayor's twin brother, but with a black mustache, a bad Italian hat, and an even worse Italian accent.'' *'Vendor:' Helloo! *'Mayor:' The usual, Cucor! *''this point, we can see that Cucor's nose looks like a giant bumpy pickle.'' *'Cucor:' (approving smack) Ahh, yes, I have a fine vintage for you here. Picked fresh today! *''music plays as a detailed view of a moist green pickle is lofted high with a pair of tongs, brine dripping off its bumpy surface.'' *'Mayor:' Oh, boy! *''this point, the camera switches back and forth between the continually tagging girls and the Mayor, slowly bringing the pickle towards his mustachioed lips. As the girls barrel forward, they strike the pickle cart outside Town Hall, the resultant explosion blasting everyone backward. As the smoke clears, it reveals a giant impact crater left by the girls' impact, and the vendor cart demolished. The girls are lying down in the center, laughing giddily and rapidly talking about the game. The Professor runs into the scene and over the pile of dazed bodies.'' *'Professor:' Girls, girls, are you okay?! *''three get up and nab the Professor'' *'Girls (All):' Tag! You're it, Professor! (laughing) *Joy: Are You Insane! You Gave Us! A Heart Attack! So Don't Do That! *Peter Pan: Uhh Guys? *All: GASP! *''music plays as the Mayor is shown lying prostrate on the ground, his beloved pickle tumbled out of his grasp. In a long zoom out from Town Hall, the true extent of destruction is shown, as the glass ball smashes into another building and comes to a halt. The camera does an extreme zoom out, showing the entire city of Townsville, and revealing the true extent of the damage. Buildings are pockmarked with house-sized holes, and the Space Needle building's top takes this opportunity to fall over and jabs into the ground like an oversized dart.'' People Just Don't Understand How Special Arrested! *''scene cuts to the Professor at home, with the aforementioned paper obscuring his face. He seems unaffected by the subject material. (On the back page is an advice columnist. The first question reads something like, I have to compete for an animated feature in six months) His watch beeps.'' *'Professor:' Ooh! Almost time to pick up the girls! Better motor! *Peter Pan: Come On, He and These Policemen's? *''he locks the door behind him, he is confronted by a large mob of people, led by the Mayor and the local authorities.'' *'Mayor:' That's him, boys! He's in cahoots with the evil pickle cart killers! Cucumber crushers! Vinegar varlets, dill-stroyers! Why it's just not kosher! *''Bellum's feet walk into the scene. The Mayor barely reaches her mid-calves.'' *'Ms. Bellum:' Let it go, Mayor, let it go. *''holds up a wanted poster from the Sheriff's Department, below her face, of the Professor with the three girls. The poster also reads "Mass Destruction".'' *'Ms. Bellum:' Are these your babies? *'Professor:' Why, yes, but they were just playing! They're really very good little girls! And I need to pick them up from school! *'Ms. Bellum:' I understand, sir. But we really would like for you to come downtown with us so we can ask you a few questions. *''large burly cops manhandle the Professor, and throw him into the back of a squad car.'' *'Professor:' You guys, my kids! I really ought to pick them up! (gets thrown in) I can't just leave them there ... alone! *(neverland gang are hearing some ruckus) *Penny Peterson: Oh My? Hes Arrested! *Peter Pan: Oh Boy! Come On Guys There's Not Time for Endgame's! *Melody: I'll Coming With Ya! *Fawn: I Hope These Girls Are Dead? *scene cuts to the girls, at a distance, standing outside the school near the flagpole. It's obvious that the school has been deserted for some time, and it's nearing sunset. The shadows lengthen, and it's soon nighttime, with the girls still standing in their same pose. The camera zooms in, and Buttercup breaks the long silence. *Buttercup: He's not coming. He hates us, he totally hates us! *starts crying. Blossom tries to console her while reasoning with Buttercup. *Blossom: No! He probably just got held up, or, maybe the car broke or, maybe he just forgot, or (deflating) maybe he hates us. (long pause) C'mon, let's try to find our way home. *other two start to fly off. Blossom hangs her head. *Blossom: We're not supposed to use our powers. *other two fly back down, heads held low and all three looking very sad. *Coraline: Oh My God! They Can't Fly! *Blossom: You Don't Undersand Guys! They Hate Us! *Miguel Riera: Oh No You Don't Girls! Don't You Ever Giving Up! *Short Fuse: IT'S FLIPPIN USELESS!!! *Riley: Cause I Don't Wanna Make us Sad Right?! *Blossom: (saddly) No. I Don't How they Can't Understand. *All: (saddly) *Peter Pan: Guys. Don't Ever Do That i Love your Powers. Look! I Can't Belived How Her Girls are Sad. *Blossom: Look. Lets Go Home. *(Peter confused his sadness.) *'Blossom:' Come on, girls. *''three lock hands, and begin to walk slowly down the dark and foreboding path to Townsville.'' *''scene cuts to a television newscast, joining an anchorman's speech mid-sentence. The bottom left tab says the time is 8:01 (a nod to ppg801 again), and the right tab says CTNnews (CTN being a nod to Cartoon Network, the producing studio of the movie)'' *'Anchorman:' The cause? Three super-powered little girls. *''broadcast abruptly changes over to a talk show called Incorrect Politics, where five people of various walks of life are talking. The centerman, a well-dressed Caucasian businessman, speaks.'' *'Businessman:' Should the manufacturing of super-powered children be illegal? *''to the Mayor behind his desk.'' *'Mayor:' A great travesty has befallen our beloved city! *''to a live report in Townsville streets where the same tall, thin and short, fat male duo are being interviewed by a reporter.'' *'Tall driver:' I was reaching down between my legs to ease the seat back when this atomic bug buzzed in, with no fair warning! *''back to the news program'' *'Anchorman:' The devastation, devastating! *''to the talk show. An old lady with a gray beehive hairdo is talking this time.'' *'Old woman:' Of course it should be illegal! *''to the mayor, with arm and finger outstretched.'' *'Mayor:' Used to be a time when you could buy an honest pickle! *''to the two guys'' *'Tall driver:' And then they were causing an eruption, and lighting up the sky ... *''to the news program'' *'Anchorman:' The estimated dollars in damages, a whopping 25 million. (interestingly enough, the production cost of the Powerpuff Movie.) *''to the talk show, a punk rocker torn right out of the 80's gets to speak, complete with green spiked mohawk.'' *'Rocker:' I'm offended just looking at 'em! *to the mayor *Mayor: The kind that you can only find, at a pickle cart! *hold up two pictures of the pickle cart, in chalk outline as if it were a murder victim *'Tall driver:' Now Jamie's crying. (a reference to Van Halen lyrics.) *'Reporter:' Well, it seems that ... *''program'' *'Anchorman:' ...the hatred is running rampant for... *''to the talk show, a festively-dressed Jamaican woman (similar to psychic Ms. Cleo) gets a few words in'' *'Jamaican woman:' ...those mutant, bug-eyed... *'Mayor:' ...PICKLE CART KILLER... *'Reporter:' ... freaks. Back to you, Linda. *''shot of two new reporters: a square-jawed, white-haired anchorman and his vapid blonde female co-anchor.'' *'Co-anchor:' They are little freaks, aren't they? With more on this subject is... *''shot cuts back, revealing that the different programs are showing on a bank of TVs outside an electronics store. The girls are silhouetted in their glow. (The Aqua Hunger Taskforce, another show on Cartoon Network, can be seen briefly in a screen on the left of the news anchor.) As the sounds of the different shows argue with each other, the camera reveals the girls' faces, full of remorse and sadness, discovering what the town truly thinks of them. They walk off slowly, just missing an emergency broadcast as it goes off on all channels.'' *'Anchor lady:' We interrupt this program for an important news flash. Arrested today in connection with the "tag" incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive girls, Professor Utonium. Upon incarceration, the Professor had this statement to make: *''shot of the Professor, still in lab outfit, from behind bars. His eyes are baggy and his voice is weak.'' *'Professor:' Please, just let me go. My girls, they need me! (scene fades out) They don't know I'm in jail! *(All by Myself - Eric Carmen Plays) *''Professor is voiced over as the girls walk past a basketball court, even more dejectedly now.'' *'Professor:' What if they try to go home themselves? *''refusing to use their powers, the girls walk up and down the twisted road left by their game.'' *'Professor:' They can't find their way if they don't fly! *''scene reveals a large pothole and a zigging streak in a long dark road. More signs of the destruction.'' *'Professor:' Please, they're only little girls, who are probably cold, scared, and maybe even ... lost. In The Junkyard/Meet Mojo and Dave Helping Townsville Zoo/Jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? Today's The Day!/I thought you were good. Angurment of 2 of You Monkey Business Not So Fast! Mojo is No More! ("I Need A Hero") A Happy Ending Category:Transcript